The Rules
Character Creation Gude The first step is choosing your race... Dragonborn-large, strong and really good fighters, dragonborn are good if you want to bring the force into the battle, but are not the smartest or friendliest of people. 400HP Elf-Smaller and light on their feet, they are quick and have a lot of fighting and survival knowledge.200 HP Rouge-Fairly quick and quite intelligent, these guys are sneaky and make great thieves. 200HP Human-If your struggling on who to choose, these guys are well rounded character choice with room for creativity. 250 Hp Halfling-Halflings are nice people, and are smart.200 HP Mage-If you like magic and mysterious things, go with a mage. 250 HP Dwarf-Dwarfs are quite strong and good fighters, but are not the best at getting around. 250HP Orc- Strong and good fighters yet quite dumb. 300HP Ninja- Fast and smart, but are terrible at social interaction and are quite fragile. 150 HP Soldier- "A Jack of all trades," "Average Joe," "basic man…" 250 hp Goblin-Small and quick, they are easy to kill, but they are pretty good fighters. 175HP UNLOCKABLE CLASSES??? These classes are friendable, they might have unique abilities and disabilities. You can't choose them immediately, you must complete specific quests or stories to unlock them. Once you have verification that you have unlocked them, you get them forever. Healer- Does no damage, but heals allies. Apparently also is very nice. As healer, you can go talk to allies and heal them :) 225HP Cyclops'''- A strong man with very little intelligence and dexterity. But has tons of constitution . Isn't good at parties. '''Pirate- A fast boi with lots of strength, but is dumb and scares the residents… Special skill: you have access to the captains suite in your ship (for a special weapon). You also get 0.5% more gold when stealing. Cecaelia- '''Great aquatic swimmers with lots of speed, they have been trained to drown swimmers and naval ships by dragging them down to the depths. They do not get along well with humans. - 200 hp Depending on your choice of race, you are better at specific areas of your character Your characters skills are called saves, and they are measured in numbers You have 5 different skills '''Strength- Obviously how strong and powerful your character is Dexterity-How agile, fast, reflexes and well balance your character is Constitution- How much health and stamina your character has Intelligence- How smart your character is Charisma-Basically the social skills your character has and how scary or friendly they seem. Can affect how much information you get out of interrogating strangers You get extra points for specific skills depending on the race you choose The max amount of points for on skill is 20 You get fifty points to put in different areas so you can have strengths and weaknesses Your race can give you extra points or abilities. These points are added or subtracted to the 50 point total, but you can't choose whether to use them or not and you can't choose what skill they are added to. Dragonborn-+2 Strength +1 Constitution -1 Charisma -2 intelligence Elf-+3 dexterity+ 1 Intellegence-2 Charisma Rouge-+1 Dexterity +1 Intelligence Human-+1 Dexterity +2 Intelligence +1 Charisma Halfling-+2 Charisma +1 intelligence Mage-+2 intelligence -1 charisma -1 strength Dwarf-+2 strength +1 constitution -2 dexterity Orc-+2 strength +1 constitution -1 Intelligence Ninja- +2 dexterity +2 intelligence -2 charisma -1 constitution Goblin-+3 dexterity +1 intelligence -2 constitution -2 strength Healer- +2 charisma +1 dexterity (this class does not have an attack slot) Cyclops- +3 strength +2 constitution -2 dexterity -2 intelligence -1 charisma Pirate- +3 dexterity, +1 strength, -2 charisma, -1 intelligence Cecaelia- +3 dexterity, +2 intelligence, -3 charisma, -1 constitution Your Character also gets to choose weapons. Depending on your race (yes your race dictates a lot of stuff), you can only choose from a certain few weapons. Come to me or Dan if you want to add a weapon. We will decide what races can use it and what kind of weapon it is. Your character gets 3 weapons in total. One short or medium range weapon(your choice, but you can only have one or the other), one long range weapon, and one ultimate weapon(you only get to use this once every 5 turns and there is only one per race). The weapons and their races usable are listed below. Short Ranged Weapons: Weapons that are used in short to medium ranged combat, with fast paced action. Longsword- All races except mage, healer and ninja Short sword- All races except mage, healer and ninja Dual daggers- Elf, halfling, human, Rouge, Ninja, Goblin, Pirate Single Dagger- Elf, halfling, human, Rouge, Ninja, Goblin, Pirate Club-Dragonborn, Dwarf, Orc, Cyclops Mace(small)-Dwarf, halfling, Rouge, Human, Soldier Mace(large)-Dragonborn, Orc, Soldier, Cyclops Staff-only mage Katana- Ninja, Rogue, Human Short bow- Elf, Human, Halfling, Soldier, Goblin Throwing Knives-Elf, Human, Rouge, Halfling, Ninja, Goblin, Pirate Heavy Shuriken- Elf, Human, Rouge, Halfling, Ninja Bone Sword- , Human, Soldier, Rogue, Goblin, Cyclops Scythe: Human, Soldier, Dragonborn, Cyclops Battleaxes- Dragonborn, Soldier, Cyclops Healing staff: healer only Rapier: Pirate only Unlockable items: Sword of sealing: All races except Mage, Ninja, Healer. (Find through the story!) Keyblade: Human, Rogue (Either find the secret place, or be the first to name yourself sora) Long Range Weapons Obviously, weapons that are used to engage enemies at large distances. Longbow-All Races except mage, Ninja, Orc, healer and Dragonborn Crossbow-All Races except mage, Ninja, Orc, healer and Dragonborn Spear-All Races except mage and healer Trident-All Races except mage, healer and Goblin Light Shuriken- Ninja only Slingshot- All races except mage, healer, orc, and dragonborn Unlockable items: Great Goddesses Bow: all races except Ninja, Orc, Healer, Mage, Dragonborn.(Find throughout the story!) Throwing cards: All classes that have an intelligence level of 10. (unless your mage, or healer) (Win the lottery in the town) There may be more to come, I just can't think of any for now suggestions plz Ultimate Weapons These weapons do large amounts of damage or effect the game in large ways, however have a longer cooldown and can only be used every 5 turns. Dragonborn-Fireblast-'''-start breathing Fire, does infinite damage to one enemy for one turn- You cannot attack the next turn, and must wait 8 turns to activate. '''Dragonborn- Rejuvenating wings: All friendly players heal 40 hp. Elf-Natures Wave-'''-Arrow of bow starts glowing green, when fired a wave of green and nature destroys everything in a straight line. (Must wait 9 turns to activate) 'Elf- Elves Horn-' The elf summons 2 other elves with 150 hp. They disappear the next turn. '''Rouge- Blade Breaker -All Enemies weapons instantly become useless and do no damage for one turn (Must wait 7 turns to activate) Rouge- Poison Dagger-''' The enemy takes 30 damage over the next 3 turns. 'Human- Energy Elixir-' Drinks an energy drink, it can attack 5 times in one turn, but can't attack next turn. 'Human- Pump Action Shotgun-' The human Pulls out a shotgun. The shotgun does 200 damage for 1 turn. '''Halfling- Invisibility cloak-Becomes invisible(Enemies cant attack an invisible object) for two turns, can attack twice with short/medium range weapons during those two turns. Halfling- Force Field: The Halfling can't take damage for one turn. (Cooldown is 3 turns) Mage- Super Shield-Summon a shield for all friendly players or players in an alliance with you that takes infinite damage for one turn. Mage- Flash Freeze: Enemies are encased in ice, they can't attack for one turn. (Must wait 7 turns to activate) Dwarf- Hammer Smash- 'They craft a giant hammer that does 250 damage, but breaks the next turn. '''Dwarf- Malicious Mech-' The dwarf builds a mech that shoots all entities (except himself) for 40 damage. (Cooldown is 4 turns) 'Orc- Backup crew- '''Summons 2 friends with 225 hp that attack with him, but they go away at the end of the next turn. '''Orc: Clubbing time- '''The orc summons a giant club that does double damage on your next attack. (it can still attack this turn btw) (Cooldown 6 turns) '''Ninja: Exploding clones- '''The ninja summons a clone (1 hp) that must be attacked. When attacked, it does 40 damage to each enemy. '''Ninja- Stealth strike- '''The ninja will become invisible for 2 turns, and on turn 3, it does double damage. (Cooldown is 7 turns) '''Soldier- Snipe Shot-' Does 250 damage to one enemy, unusable until next ultimate. 'Soldier- TACTICAL NUKE- '''Summons a nuke that obliterates all enemies in a 2x2 area anywhere on the map. (Cooldown 9 turns) '''Goblin- Missed me-' The goblin is invincible for 3 turns. (Cooldown 6 turns) 'Goblin- Sorry for that (not)-' The goblin drops a bomb which does 250 damage around the goblin. '''Healer- Healing Heart: The healer creates a 2x2 area. This heals friends by 60, and damages enemies for 60 for the rest of the match. The zone resets when you use this ability again. Healer: Sprite cranberry: 'Player hands out sprite cranberries for all frens it heals them to full health (Cooldown 9 turns) '''Cyclops- Beam Blast-' The cyclops shoots a beam that exterminates everyone in a straight line. (Cooldown 9 turns) '''Cyclops- End Of Gods- '''The cyclops slashes a sword, causing 250 damage to an enemy for one turn… '''Pirate-Davy jones' locker: Brings an enemy down into the deep, does 100 damage over the next 5 turns. (cooldown 6 turns) Pirate-Shark!: Yee ol lad summons a shark with 75 speed, 250 attack, and 250 hp. He will die the next turn though. (cooldown 5 turns) Weight of weapons Longsword: 30kg Shortsword: 20kg Dual Daggers: 15kg Single Dagger: 7 kg Club: 40kg Small mace: 15kg Big mace: 30kg Staff: 15kg Kitana: 10kg Short-bow: 15kg Throwing knives: 7kg Heavy Shuriken- 15kg Bonesword: 20kg Scythe: 15kg Battleaxe: 40kg Longbow: 20kg Crossbow: 15kg Spear: 20kg Trident: 25kg Light shuriken: 5kg Slingshot: 8kg Healing staff: 20kg Sword of sealing: 25kg Keyblade: 15kg Rapier: 15kg Throwing cards: N/A Speed of characters: Dragonborn: 20 Elf: 72 Rogue: 50 Human: 30 Halfling: 50 Mage: 30 Dwarf: 25 Orc: 25 Ninja: 80 Soldier: 40 Goblin: 60 Healer: N/A Cyclops: 27 Pirate: 62 Attack of weapons (and spells) Longsword: 110 dmg Shortsword: 75 dmg Dual Daggers: 120 dmg Single Dagger: 60 dmg (Chance to attack twice) Club: 150 dmg Small mace: 80 dmg Big mace: 125 dmg Staff: n/a Katana: 70 dmg Short-bow: 90 dmg Throwing knives: 50 dmg Heavy Shuriken- 85 dmg Bonesword: 115 dmg Scythe: 85 dmg Battleaxe: 150 dmg Longbow: 110 dmg Crossbow: 80 dmg Spear: 120 dmg Trident: 130 dmg Light shuriken: 40 dmg (chance to attack x3) Slingshot: 55 dmg (chance to attack twice) Healer staff: 50hp Sword of sealing: 130 dmg Keyblade: 120 dmg Throwing cards: 10dmg (Chance to attack 10 times) Rapier: 85dmg Weight classes: Heavies, Orc, Dragonborn, Dwarf, Cyclops Mediums: Human, Soldier, Halfling, Mage, Healer Speedsters: Ninja, Rogue, Goblin, Elf Also gotta get that inventory. In characters, you must list the loot you have, not including weapons, or ultimate. Ex. Inventory: Lights blessing (x2), Bonk! Atomic punch, Hearty radish. To make up for duel wielding, we now have shields. If your weapon is 20kg or less, you can carry a shield. Shields help prevent damage, and open opportunities for counterattacks. Rng 1 to 3, if its 1, your shield doesn’t work. If its 2, you get 25% less damage. If its 3, you get a Counterattack. (attack twice next turn) Shield types: Wood: 15 durability Stone: 25 durability Iron: 30 durability Diamond: 50 durability Shield of safety: Unbreakable (unknown on how to find…) You can buy extra swords and shields at markets, find them in dungeons, or thru stage completion